Cards
Cards, are a species of Chain that dwell in the Abyss. They are considered to be the weakest form of all of the Chains, and are easily preyed upon by other Chains in the Abyss. Plot A card comes across Oz Vessalius shortly after he is dropped in the Abyss by the Baskervilles. The Card rejoices that he's finally found a human. It then attacks Oz, pinning him to the ground and declaring that Oz was a "yummy looking human". Alice the B-Rabbit then finds Oz and pushes through the Card's chest, killing it in order to save Oz. Later, after escaping the Abyss and meeting Xerxes Break, Sharon Rainsworth and Raven, Alice and Oz find themselves face-to-face with another Card as Oz's watch opens a path and allows the Chain to come to their world in search of a Contractor. Break wanted to see Alice's power for himself, so he had Raven remove the seal on Alice's power. As Alice reverts to her B-Rabbit form, she easily slaughters the Card. A third Card is faced when Raven, Oz and Alice are sent into Reveille in order to investigate a case dealing with an Illegal Contractor who had been sacraficing numerous people to her Chain. On the first night, the Illegal Contractor and her Card kill another person. The Card explains how it requires more power, before sensing Alice's power nearby. It states that if it devours Alice's power then it would be able to make it. The Card and its Contractor broke through the wall of the motel Alice was left alone in. Alice manages to get away from the Card, noticing that its Contractor's Illegal Incuse was almost complete. Alice runs into Oz and Raven once again . The Card attacks once again and the hood of the Illegal Contractor's cape is thrown off, revealing it to be the flower girl who Oz had run into earlier that day. Oz starts to demand to know why she was doing this, but Raven stops him as he watches the hand on the Incuse make its final rotation, then the Card and the flower girl are dragged into the depths of the Abyss. Anime In the anime, the second Card that Oz, Raven, Sharon, Alice and Break ran into was replaced by a Hedgehog Chain. During a disruption of power within the Abyss, numerous Cards as well as other Chains that looked similar to the Hedgehog Chain, Grim and the Mad Baby over run Reveille. A Card attacks Duke Nightray in his safehouse despite his valets attempting to protect him. They shoot the Card down finally, though many other Cards remain outside. Sharon, Break, Gilbert, Oz, Alice and even the Baskervilles joined in the fight to defend Reveille, but in the end, Break destroyed all the Cards and other Chains with his Mad Hatter. Description Appearence Cards all appear similar with only few variations between each other. All Cards' heads are round and roughly stitched together. The Card Oz met in the Abyss had its mouth sewn shut, and empty black eyes. It also had a nail that had been hammered into its head at some point. The Card that emerged after Alice's memory opened a path had its right eye stitched shut and a small black left eye as well as a large gaping hole in its head, exposing some of its stuffing inside. The card contracted to the flower girl had four arms and two small black eyes with white pupils. Its mouth is hardly visible, though it does not appear to be sewn shut. It also had a fork embedded in its head and a legless body that dragged on the ground behind it as it walked on its hands. Powers and Abilities *Formidable Strength and Speed *Can sense the powers of other Chains Gallery Trump 3.jpg|The Card that attacked Oz ine Abyss Trump 2.jpg|A Card that was Illegally Contracted to a flower girl who lived on the streets of Reveille Appearences Trivia *Although at the beginning of the series it seemed as though Cards were a very common kind of Chain, no other Card had been seen since Retrace V: Clockwise Doom. Category:Chains Category:Characters